The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 358, wherein the invention involves the communication or reproduction of a static image or sequence of static images in which the density variations composing the image do not vary with time (e.g., a document image) by a method or apparatus.
In its simplest form, the invention comprises a document scanner wherein the hardware allows for a variety of media thicknesses to be scanned without user adjustment, and wherein the CIS remains in constant contact with the media. This invention may be utilized in both simplex and duplex modes.
With current traditional document scanners, the size and/or thickness of the media typically dictates the type and construction of scanner. By way of example, to scan business cards, one type of scanner is typically utilized, and another to scan standard documents. The present invention provides a solution for scanning media in the range of 0.1 mm to 1.5 mm thickness without the user having to make any manual adjustments. Embossed credit cards can also be effectively scanned using the inventive apparatus due to the agility in acceptance and adjustment to thicker media. The design of the document intake is optimized so that the CIS is in constant contact with media surface, which provides a more accurate scan. Further, the energy initially generated by the motor is stored in the spring mechanism and thereby reduces the motor size requirement.